All New
by Nina90210
Summary: This story takes place in an alternative future.
1. Default Chapter

The New Life and The New Babies  
  
This is a story take place after Beverly Hilss 90210 finished. How they were left the characters?  
  
Brandon Walsh: Brandon return to L.A because he missed all his friends specially Kelly, they start again their relationship, now they have a son of 5 months called Julian, and they think to marry when the boy turns a year.  
  
Brenda Walsh: Brenda return of London with Dylan after he propposed to her, now they are very happy and soon they will have twins and they are going to married after the babies born.  
  
Kelly: Now she works in Social Services, she is happy with Brandon and their son Julian, and she helps him in the newspaper The Soleil.  
  
Steve: Also works with Brandon in The Soleil, he has with his wife Janet daughter Madeline, an they live in the old Walsh house, with Valerie and David.  
  
Andrea: She lives in Kansas with his second husband James and with her daughter Hannah and other children that she had with James, she occasionally comes to L.A, to visit his friends.  
  
Dylan: he is happy because finally he is with the love of his life: Brenda and they are waiting for their twins at any moment, he lives with Brenda in a house near the of Steve and Janet, Dylan with the great fortune that it has does not need to work, but is owner of the Club After Dark.  
  
David: After Valerie went to Buffalo, David went to look for her, and he proposed to her, now happily are married, and in 7 months they will have another member in the family, it follows with his race of singer and composer and goes to him very well.  
  
Donna: Is with Noah, they do not have anything formalized but they live together in the house on the beach, she taking care of in the Boutique with Brenda, and Noah is with the club After Dark.  
  
Valerie: she has two months of pregnant and two months as a married person with David, she lives with David in the Walsh house but soon they are going to move, she is the manager of David in his presentations, and she is the one in charge of the relations publish in the After Dark.  
  
Noah: it has his relationship with Donna and they live together, he is the manager of After Dark, and one in charge of when Dylan is not in the city.  
  
Janet: She is the wife of Steve, and is journalist in the Soleil.  
  
Note: occasionally they will be in story Cindy and Jim Walsh, which they visit the boys from Hong Kong, and follow the pregnancy of Brenda, closely together, and allow much to Julian, they are the typical grandparents.  
  
I have to say that in this history, Donna and David never married, and Dylan and Kelly did not reconcile either, Maybe these pairs do not like, but give me your opinion, if I follow with my story.  
  
And one more thing, I dont speak, and write very much the English because I am from Panama, tell please, if a write this well. 


	2. The First Day

House of Brandon and Kelly:  
  
Is a Sunday in the morning around the 10:00 a.m. Brandon and Kelly are laid down. Suddenly they listen a little weeping.  
  
Brandon: our new technology in alarms is perfect does not seem to you?  
  
Kelly:(with much dream) Good turn it off please.  
  
Brandon: Very funny, anyway we have to be in a hour in my old house.  
  
Kelly: Ok you win, I am going to see Julian, while you fix yourself.  
  
Brandon: It seems that is a good plan to me, hands to work.  
  
Meanwhile: House of Dylan and Brenda  
  
Dylan and Brenda are having breakfast. Dylan: I cannot believe that you can be eaten all that, that would feed a complete army.  
  
Brenda: very funny, I am eating all this because you got me pregnat in te first place.  
  
Dylan: Ok you are right but the doctor told us already that in anytime you can begin the labor of the babies, and I thought that your intensity for eat was going to lower a little.  
  
Brenda watches it with a face, and with that face Dylan knows that is better to shuts up itself.  
  
Dylan: Brenda are you ready to go?  
  
Brenda: Yes, we can go now. (they go away)  
  
Walsh House 11:30 a.m. Valerie and Janet estan finishing making the lunch, Kelly and Madeline are playing with Julian, and the boys, Steve, Brandon and David are playing Basketball and Donna, Noah, Brenda and Dylan seeing tv.  
  
Walsh House: After they finished the lunch, they went to the living room seeing a game of Basketball, suddenly something happens.  
  
Brenda: Oh God I believe that to two persons in this room does not like the game.  
  
Brandon: to part of you the women, There is some other person I dont think so?  
  
Brenda: yes there is, hey listen all I am to a few steps to be a mommy (after that her water broke)  
  
Dylan: I cannot believe it, we have to go to the hospital as fast as we can. (then Dylan and Brandon begin to help Brenda to go to he car)  
  
Kelly: I am going to call my mom to say that we are going to leave Madeline and Julian there.  
  
Janet: I am going to look Madeline.  
  
Valerie: I go by the keys of the house.  
  
Steve: I am going to the car. And hurry up.  
  
David: Donna, Noah you have to hurry up. (they go away)  
  
In the Medical Central Hospital Everyone are waiting in the waiting room, less Donna and Noah arrives  
  
Donna : you know something of Brenda, Dylan or the babies?  
  
Brandon: no, still nothing, by the way now I must call to my parents (he goes away)  
  
Kelly: it seems to me incredible that Dylan is going to be a father, of Brenda I can imagine it, but of Dylan still seems to me incredible.  
  
Steve: yeah you are right, who was going it to think: Dylan the man without commitments going to be a father of twins.  
  
Janet: I Think Steve that in this subject you are the last to tell an opinion does not seem to you?  
  
Steve: if better if I shut up myself. (All laugh)  
  
Valerie: Dont be so hard of him, if you think abou it you are the only woman who has been able to put his feet on the Earth.  
  
David: very certain (all laugh again). (Then Brandon arrives)  
  
Brandon: I was speaking with my parents, and they said that they will come immediately to the Angeles.  
  
Doctor: (arrives), I must have to inform you that I have two news one good and a one bad I dont know what you want first  
  
Kelly: the good one Doctor, please  
  
Doctor: ok the good one is that Brenda, already gave birth and they were not twin they were triplets, two girls and one boy  
  
Valerie: that is good doctor, then what is the bad one?  
  
Doctor: that one of the children, was suffocating with the umbilical cord, and was without air by some minutes, and we have had to take it to a safe place  
  
Brandon: And how is my sister  
  
Doctor: she is good, but she is inconsius because she was exhaust after childbirth, and her husband is with her at the moment.  
  
Donna: we can see her?  
  
Doctor: at this moment I think that she is moving to a room, please wait some minustes.  
  
Steve: You think that we can see the babies?  
  
Doctor: Yes you can see them (he goes away)  
  
Janet to me: I could imagine how Dylan feels now and what Brenda felt when she wakes up.  
  
David: it is a hard but we must support them, but now we are going to see our nephews. All go away towards the pavilions  
  
Valeire: They are precious, to see them gives me the desire of spend these seven months fast.  
  
David: you do not hurry things please.  
  
Kelly: How do you think that hey will called them?.  
  
Dylan: (he arrives) We have the names Kel, but it is necessary to wait that Brenda wake up.  
  
Brandon: how do you feel? Did Bren knows? 


	3. Welcome Babies I

Welcome Babies

AN: Hello, thanks for the 4 rewiews that I recived, I hope to recive more, and remember I am not very good writing English, but I attempt to improve. As far as the names of the babies I am not very sure, maybe I changed them... Well enjoy this chapter Welcome babies.

And If you have thinkl in some babies names please tell me, I would really thank you.

Dylan: I am not very good, and Brenda still dosen'y know nothing she is, still under the effects of the anesthesia, and the truth is that I dont want to tell her nothing about the babies yet.

Valerie: We felt very sad Dylan, you know it?

Dylan: yes I know Valerie thanks (Valerie and Dylan hugged each other)

Steve: if you want, we can be with you when you are goin to tell her.

Dylan: the truth is I would like that, but I believe that this is something that I must speak with alone with Bren, after I tell her, I would really like to help me to calm her down.

Janet: Sure Dylan, we will be there for support her, but not onlu to support her, also we are here tos support you too.(Dylan smiles after listening Janet)

Doctor: (arrives), Mr. Mckay your wife just woke up, and she is calling for you. She is in the room 148.

Dylan: Thanks Doctor I am going to see her. Come with me buth stay behind the door, until you feel that you must enter.

They go see Brenda.

Dylan: Hello Precious how you feel?

Brenda: I am well although I feel a little tired after the birth. And where are the babies? they were twin, right?

Dylan: the babies are resting, and they were not twin, they were triplets Bren

Brenda: really Dylans they were triplets, I cannot believe it, and what they were a girl and two boys?

Dylan: no, I think that know we have two men surrounded by three precious queens.

Brenda: two baby girls and a boy, Oh! Dylan I am very happy, I feel like the happiest woman of the world.

Dylan: Brenda I have to tell you something something very important, but stay calm ok.

Brenda: Dylan tell me what it is, nothing at this moment can destroy my happiness.

Behind the door the gang were listen to all, and they were between tears, suddenly they listen that Brenda puts very angry and start to yell, and then they enter.

All: Hello Brenda

Brenda: you know, right?

Brandon: yes Bren we know and we are with you two and you know it.

Valerie: Hello Brenda, we went to see your babies and are precious I believe that they are looked like you.

Brenda: Dylan please help me, I need to see my daughter, I want that she konw that I am with her, and that she konws that I am her mother.

Dylan: I do not believe that it is good idea...

Janet: Steve helps Brenda so that she can see the girl. Dylan at this moment you cannot contradict Brenda and I say it by experience, at the moment she must be with her daughter.

Dyaln: ok we are going to see oir daughter. All go towards the place wew the babies are...


	4. Welcome Babies II

Welcome Babies II

It had been one week after the children were born. Brenda and Dylan, a have went to the hospital to finally pick up their daughter.

House of Dylan and Brenda 

Cindy: Jim I believe that we have to live here, we cannot leave Brenda and Dylan with the children

Jim: I think the same thing, they are not sufficiently mature to be with three new born children.

Brandon: please calm down, this its period of which you want to return..., we have already passed it remember with Julian?, you were not wanted to separate of him, and see the boy is very good same with Kelly and me.

Kelly: Brandon is right, Brenda and Dylan can with this responsibility, and in addition we all are going to help them in all they need.

Jim: I am not very sure yet, with you was different, now are three children not one, do you not realice it?

Brandon: You are the one that don't understand , that they are not the same young people of before now they are adult, responsible parents.

Cindy: I believe that Brandon and Kelly are right Jim, we will stay one week but later we will return to Hong Kong, that is what we must do.

Jim: ok you win we will stay one week.

While in the hospital: they were Dylan, Brenda, Valerie and David

Doctor: well you can take your daughter home now but remember she can't leave the house unless for her examine it, remembres she has appointment the other week to see how is she.

Valerie: you must be very happy that you can finally take your daughter to home.

Brenda: Yes Valerie I'm very have to take this little one to home.

Dylan: Well let's go home.

House of Dylan and Brenda 

Brenda: we are home.

Brandon: finally, we thought that you guys were missing

Dylan: very funny B

Jim: Brenda Let me take my granddaughter

Brenda: sure Dad (she gives the baby to her dad)

Cindy: and by the way we do not have to continue calling it granddaughter, or baby, or children, I assume that they must have names.

David: same question here please answers

Dylan: ok, Brenda tell them

Brenda: Well the boy is Andrew

Dylan: the one that Jim have is Alyson

Brenda: and the last one is Ashley

Valerie: nice names, now they are going to be the children A's.

Kelly: I like very much the name Andrew, who chose it?

Dylan: my future wife

Jim: Speaking of that when you two think to marry?

Brenda: no Dad, first we want that Alyson is totally recovered, and after that we are going to begin to plan the wedding.

Dylan: exactly.

Cindy: good I hope that these two weddings the one of Kelly and Brandon and the one of Dylan and Brenda are in almost similar dates, because we do not have for so many passages.

All are Laugh

David: you will hae to do a double wedding.

Brandon: Well I do not believe that this is the moments to talk about that.

Dylan, Kelly and Brenda: Later.

All return to laugh

Brenda: I believe that before thinking about wedding, Dylan and me were thinking about baptizing the triplets.

Valerie: And Who is the godmother?

Dylan: calm down Valerie, you are in the list of the godmothers, but you do not trust.

Brenda: don't worry about that very son we are gonig to tell who we want to be the godmother.

Dylan: well if you excuse us but Brenda and I want to be alone and rest, because this past weeks have been very heavy.

Brandon: don't worry Dylan we understand and we are going now, we will see you later.

All the people leave

Brenda: finally we are alone in our house with our babies.

Dylan: I believe that thi is going to be another period of our lives

Brenda and the Dylans are kissed.


	5. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

Well these days have been a little exhausting for Brenda and Dylan, since they are being accustomed, to have children with good lungs. It is Monday in the morning, and it sounds the dooor of the house.

Brenda: I will get it

Dylan: ok good

Brenda: (opens the door and see a woman of brown hair) Hello may I help you for something.

Woman: Well, I Think, I Think no, I am sorry, the problem is that I thought that here lived somebody that I was looking for but I believe that it mistakes to me.

Brenda: Well if you wants you can tell me to who you are looking for perhaps I know it (Brenda continued maintaining Andrew while spoke)

Woman: perhaps if you I know it, I am looking for Dylan Mckay.

Dylan: (he manages to listen his name and he asks) Who's looking for me?

Woman: Dylan?

Dylan: Gina! What are you doing here?

Gina: I came to Beverly Hills to remain one or two weeks and wanted to see you, to see if we could leave and remember old times.

Brenda: (do not go pleased when listening what Gina said) Dylan you are not going to introduced us?

Dylan: Sure Ah Brenda, Gina, Gina, Brenda

Brenda : you are the sister of Donna?

Gina: Yes I am, and you are Brenda the ex- girlfriend of Dylan.

Brenda: I am or rather I was, because we toghether again and we are going to marry, after I recover a little having our triplets.

Gina: You have triplets?

Dylan: Yes Ginna.

Gina: this are very surprising news, well I have to leave now, I want to go to see David and Donna, I assume that they are together?

Dylan: Well if you want to see Donna, you can go to the beach house, if you want to go to see David you must go to the Walsh house.

Brenda: and then you will realize if they are together or not.

Gina: Well first I am going to see David. Nice meeting you Brendae (this says it not very convinced)

Brenda: Nice meeting you too mine Gina.(She says this not very convinced either)

Gina goes away and Brenda closes the door with a pleasure.

Brenda: tell me something Why she visit you first, she better visit her sister first?

Dylan: Please tell don't tell me thata re jeaulous Brenda because, what Gina and I had is in the past and buried, now I am with the love of my life that has given me gorgeous children , and who I am anxious to be my wife.

Brenda after hearing that, smiles and this on the verge of giving him a kiss when they listen to the weeping of their children.

Dylan: at good moment, but don´t forget you ownm me one.

Brenda: ok I am not going to forget that.

Brenda and the Dylan are going away to take care of their children.

Outside of the hotel: Gina thinks, that since she went away some things have changed beginning by Dylan, and she is wondering why David lives in the Walsh house and he is not linving with Donna

And she is very anxious to find out, so she is going to the Walsh House to see David. What she doesn't know is that David change his life completely, and that is something that she is not going to like.

AN: Thank you Angmid36 for you rewievs, I think that I only doing this story for you, and I hoped you like it.

And if other people are really reading these but don't write anything, thank you anywyas.

Chao or bye


End file.
